Megan Wong
Megan Rose Wong is one of the main protagonists in The Mother Daughter Book Club series. Her parents are Jerry Wong and Lily Chen. Early Life Megan is born in Concord in late January 1996. She befriends Emma in kindergarten and the same year gets a crush on Zach Norton. They play Barbies together and take swimming lessons at Walden Pond together. Megan designs clothes for Emma's Barbies, which the two used to save up to buy. As a child, she also had a fish named Bubbles. When Megan is in fourth grade, Jerry (her father) sells his invention and the family becomes "bajillionares". They move to Strawberry Hill, into a big white house that looks like an airplane hangar. Megan Wong becomes popular, and starts making fun of Emma. She suddenly became good friends with Becca Chadwick and her friends Ashley Sanborn and Jen Webster.At one point Megan has a lizard, and in 2007 she goes to a family reunion in Hong Kong. She also goes on a cruise to Mexico. Appearance Megan is Chinese-American, with straight black shoulder length hair, described by Jess as the color of anthracite, and brown eyes. She always wears fashionable clothing, shoes, accessories and makeup. Personality Megan loves fashion. She also likes to design and sew clothing. She has a blog called Fashionista Jane as a hobby. Megan is caring and cares about her friends and family, but can also be insecure as shown in Home for the Holidays, and is originally secretive about her love of fashion. In the first book, Megan originally acts cruel, but eventually morphs into a kinder girl. She admits that she's insecure, and that it's difficult and tiring trying to live up to Becca Chadwick's standards. Family Megan's mother is Lily Wong, her father is Jerry Wong and her grandmother is Gigi Chen. She has 2 boy cousins who live in Hong Kong. Later when her grandmother marries Edouard des Roches, she becomes step cousins with Sophie Fairfax. She is an only child, but wishes for a sibling. Relationships Emma Hawthorne (Best Friends) Emma and Megan were really good friends until 4th grade when Emma got glasses, Megan's dad became rich and Megan started hanging out with Becca Chadwick. Until they became friends again through the book club in the first book, Megan was really mean to Emma before. Jessica Delaney ( Best Friends) Megan was mean to Jess and called her "Goat Girl" until they became friends through the book club. They are not super close, though. Cassidy Sloane ( Best Friends) Megan did not like Cassidy until they became friends through the book club.She and Becca use to make snarky comments behind Cassidy’s back. Becca Chadwick (Best Friends) Megan and Becca have been best friends since 4th grade. They were not friends for several months (the end of the first book) because Megan stood up to her on Patriot's Day. Ashley Sanborn and Jen Webster (Friends) Megan been friends with Ashley and Jen since 4th grade. Jen moved to St. Louis in the summer between 7th and 8th grade so it is unknown if Megan kept in touch with her. Simon Berkeley (Boyfriend) Megan had a crush on Simon when she met him in Pies & Prejudice ''and they became a couple towards the end of the book. He broke up with her temporarily during ''Home for the Holidays but they got back together a few months later. Zach Norton (Former Crush) Megan liked Zach from Kindergarden all the way until she met Simon in 9th grade. He probably did not like her back. Tristan Berkeley (Acquaintances) Tristan and Megan met at the beginning of the 4th book. Tristan was really mad at Megan when she posted an unflattering picture of him on her blog (Fashionista Jane), but he eventually forgave her. Gigi (Really Close Grandmother) Gigi and Megan are very close. She is usually the one Megan goes to for advice and heart-to-heart talks, as opposed to her mother. They both share an interest in fashion and often bond over it. Mrs. Wong (Mother) Megan and her mom are very different and not so close. Her mom hates fashion and was very upset when Megan told her she didn't want to go to MIT and Harvard in the first book and that her dream was to become a fashion designer. Mrs. Wong was jealous of how close Megan is with Gigi, but eventually became okay with it.In Home For the Holidays when Simon suddenly broke up with Megan andher mom ahad a small heart to heart chat about pairing up as couple when they were so young (in Mrs.Wong’s opinion)����. Category:Isabel Category:Anna